The Results Are In/Dialogues
Previously in Criminal Case Andrew: Now that all this sordid business with the Imitator is out of the way, we need to focus on these elections. As you already know the results are to be revealed tonight. Andrew: I have promised Roy Ketcher the best security and that that is you, ! Linda: Wait are you saying that we're supposed to be at the elections? Linda: Sorry, Alice is calling me. Linda: (holding her phone) What is it Alice? Alice: (holding her phone) Where are you? Lupita is about to reveal the results! Linda: (holding her phone) Right now? we need to go! At the Mayoral Hall Lupita: Ladies and Gentlemen... Lupita: ...Boys and Girls. Lupita: With great pleasure I can reveal that the mayor is... Lupita: Roy Ketcher! Roy: Yes, good people of Starlight Shores with the help of the SSPD, I promise to build a better, safer city free of crime. Vivienne: Promises, promises. If you need me I will be backstage. Roy: Now she's gone let's get this party started! Linda: You're right , she left without her bodyguard. We need to find her! Linda: She said she was going backstage, let's start searching there. Chapter 1 Investigate Backstage Linda: Oh my, I think I'm going to be sick. What happened in here? Linda: This is murder, her throat has been cut. Linda: You picked up a piece of paper, with a train station logo on it. Do you think you can figure out its owner. Linda: And you found a locked cellphone, I'm sure you can unlock it and get it over to Alice. Linda: , we've got a murder to solve! Examine Cellphone Linda: I knew you would Ben able to unlock it in a flash. Linda: Quick let's get it to Alice! Analyse Unlocked Cellphone Alice: This is exciting! Who would have thought old Vivienne would be laying on a slab in the morgue! Linda: Don't be so insensitive Alice, what did you find on the phone then? Alice: What's the magic word? Linda: Please... Alice: Well you won't believe this. Someone sent Vivienne a message to come backstage to "mingle". Linda: Who!? Alice: Connor Cranston! It seems like their relationship went further than you thought. Linda: Really, let's go bust his chops! Confront Conor about his relationship with Vivienne Linda: Conor! It seems you left out a few details about your relationship with Vivienne. Conor: What? How did you find out? Linda: We saw a rather incriminating text from you telling her to arrive on the scene of her murder. What do you have to say? Conor: Fine, it happened when Vivienne was in La Mirada for her campaign. One night she asked me to help her with the accounts. We kissed and made lo- Linda: Ew! We don't need to know what happened in bed, Conor. Conor: Please, I already have enough problems now my client and girlfriend is dead, but I promise I didn't kill her! Examine Train Ticket Linda: So this train ticket belongs to Dayiu. Well at least she isn't threatening someone with a katana. Linda: Your right, I thought Dayiu left town after we unearthed Brian, so why was she here? See Dayiu about her presence in Central City Dayiu: You again, what murder do you think I have committed now? Linda: As a matter of fact, we need to talk to you about Vivienne Bird and her death. Dayiu: Shén me, Viv's dead! I voted for her. Linda: I thought you didn't care about western politics? Dayiu: I don't. Everyone is so wrapped into it all, I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about. Anyway, zài jiàn le! Linda: Dang, she's gone. But she headed to China Town. Your right, that is an exit from the mayoral hall. Let's catch this killer's trail again ! Investigate China Town Linda: This place, it's so mesmerising. Look, at all the shops with the decorative lanterns and- Linda: Sorry, murder investigation to solve, my bad. So you found a brown satchel? Well I doesn't fit the surroundings. Linda: And neither do these gloves. Seeing as the killer possibly left this way, they could belong to them. Linda: See if you can grab any DNA! Examine Brown Satchel Linda: Hmm, why would this t-shirt be hidden in that satchel ? Linda: It even has threatening words on the back... Linda: Sorry, I still haven't gotten over the time Brian threatened me. Linda: Anyway, let's see what our resident brain expert has to say about this. Analyse Black Writing Adam: Hey, long, time no see. How are you holding up? Linda: We'd be better if we could go a day without a fresh body for Malcolm to cut up. Adam: Please spare the visual imagery, there's a reason I work as a profiler! Adam: Speaking about profiling, I was able to discover the author of this message. Linda: And who was it? Adam: Well, the curls of the letters suggests someone of importance and the full-stop at the end of an angry message means they don't like to get their hands dirty. Adam: Finally, the handwriting portrays someone who is very stern when they need to be. This and all of the above point to the one and only Roy Ketcher! Linda: Roy, eh? Let's see what he has to say for himself. Speak to Roy about his threats Roy: If it isn't my favourite detectives, what can I do for you? Linda: You can start by explaining these threats we found, that were addressed to Vivienne. Roy: Oh, you found that... Roy: Well she started it! She paid my most loyal supporters to join her campaign, she was trying to fix the election. Roy: I had to send that to her. I thought it would stop her, so we could have a fair election. Roy: Now if you excuse me. I have lots of letters to sign. Examine Bloody Gloves Linda: So you got a blood sample from them gloves. I hope they're a fresh lead. Only Naomi can tell us for sure! Analyse Blood Sample Naomi: Great news, I was able to find something on that sample you sent me. Linda: Really, what was it? Naomi: I found traces of Ethanolamine and Alkyl polyglucoside just to name a few... Naomi: These components make up a common product, disinfectant! Linda: lets add that to killer's profile. They'll have to clean their conscience after were through with them! Autopsy Victim's Body Malcolm: Hey, I never thought Vivienne would have been on my slab. It just reminds you how short life can be . Malcolm: It was a very straight-forward autopsy, which for you is a rare occurrence. Malcolm: Her throat was cut but I'm not entirely sure of a weapon yet... Malcolm: And then her killer tied her up post-mortem. You can tell by they way the bruises from the rope form. Linda: Can you tell us anything about her killer? Malcolm: Why yes, I wouldn't be doing my job if I couldn't. Malcolm: Inside her slashed throat I found a Morse message, translating to 'Stay Silent'. And seeing how Vivienne couldn't have physically placed it there, your killer knows Morse code! LInda: Well they will be sending messages of help when were through with them. Later at the police department... Linda: Tonight was supposed to be a great night, where a new mayor was elected but it all ended in tragedy, . Linda: Connor says he was seeing the victim and Dayiu didn't leave the city like we told her to. Linda: Don't even get me started on Roy and the threats he sent. Linda: Anyone one of them could be the- Alice: ! Linda: I was speaking... Alice: Nice to know, I think I gathered a new lead. Someone just sent me video footage of the night Vivienne died! Alice: And it shows Malcolm and Naomi's mum, Rosemary! Category:Dialogues